1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated thermal insulation sheeting.
2. Prior Art
For thermally insulating ducts and pipes in which a coolant or heating medium flows to air-condition buildings, it is common practice to wrap up the ducts and pipes with a thermal insulator such as glass wool or rock wool, cover them with aluminum foil backed with kraft paper, and then fasten a honeycomb metal network therearound to hold the thermal insulator and metal network in position.
Such procedure, however, it tedious and time-consuming, and is practically infeasible. Furthermore, the aluminum foil is exposed to ambient air and hence tends to become corroded, with the result that it will lose luster and its heat reflective characteristic will become poor in a relatively short period of time.